1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide position detecting device for a vehicle seat provided in a vehicle such as an automobile, an aircraft, a vessel, or a train.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a slide position detecting device for a vehicle seat is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-71713 (JP 2012-71713 A). The slide position detecting device includes: a magnetic detector attached to a movable rail; and a detected portion attached to a fixed rail at a position facing the magnetic detector. When the movable rail slides on the fixed rail, a slide position is detected by detecting whether or not the detected portion is placed at the position facing the magnetic detector. In the technique described in JP 2012-71713 A, a lower end of a side panel 3 and a base plate portion 4a of a bracket 4 having an L-shaped cross section are attached onto a top face of the movable rail 2 that is slidably fitted to the fixed rail 1, as illustrated in FIG. 10. A body portion of the side panel 3 and a side plate portion 4b of the bracket 4 are disposed on respective sides of the top face of the movable rail 2 in a width direction (a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction) such that the body portion of the side panel 3 and the side plate portion 4b face each other. A magnetic detector 5 is attached to a surface of the side plate portion 4b on a side opposite to the side panel 3. A detected body 6 is attached to the fixed rail 1 at a position facing the magnetic detector 5. The detected body 6 includes: an attachment portion 6a having an L-shaped cross section; and a detected portion 6b formed to extend horizontally from an upper end of the attachment portion 6a. The attachment portion 6a is a component made of an iron plate and attached to the fixed rail 1. When the movable rail 2 slides relative to the fixed rail 1 and the magnetic detector 5 comes to a position facing the detected portion 6b, the magnetic detector 5 can detect the detected portion 6b. 